No Light, No Light
by Rampage-on-Your-Wings
Summary: When it comes to Beacon Hills, trouble is never far away. . (Full Summary inside)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the OC's

I(PLEASE READ THE THINGS BELOW)

A/N: WELL HELLO THERE! So I haven't really written any Teen Wolf fics yet since most of my stuff is Vampire Diaries related buuuuuuuuuuut…I'm giving it a go now. This is a StilesxOC fic with a different take on season 3B and I hope you'll all enjoy it. For the purposes of writing this fic the way I want to the semi-finale and the finale of 3A did not happen nor did the first episode of season 3B. In the Summary you got a short, not very descriptive little tidbit and a promise for a longer description in here. So here goes!

(Derek is no longer an alpha though because I like the fact that he saved his sister the way he did, and Scott isn't an Alpha either)

Summary:

Summer in Beacon Hills just ended and for the first time in a while it's been peaceful. No Kanimas, no crazy hunters, the Darach is safely locked away in a room filled with mistletoe and the Alpha Pack hasn't been heard from in three months. Weird right? Of course being Beacon Hills trouble is never far away. Yes, Deucalion and his pack are still around. In fact they never left. They've just been gathering allies in unexpected places. Each alpha has created a new wolf and have been training them to get stronger and stronger until the moment and they can simply take their power for themselves. Let's not forget they've been poisoning the minds of their new packmates against Scott and the gang. And some of them are students in Beacon Hills High.

However it's not just the Alpha Pack that the Beacon Hills gang has to worry about. There's someone out there trying to help Jennifer Blake, or at least filling her shoes as Darach. But who is it? No one knows! And that's not the only new person moving in.

Having heard about the Alpha Pack's movement in Beacon Hills an odd pair has settled there. A young alpha with a grudge against Deucalion and an ex hunter who just so happens to have ties to the Argent family. Are they allies? You've got to read to find out!

A/N: And there's the summary! Yay! I'll include OC descriptions at the end of chapter one, but first comes the prologue!

* * *

**Prologue**

Blood.

Death.

It was everywhere. The stench hung in the air like a cloud but she hardly noticed. No, all she could focus on were the mangled, bloody bodies of her parents at her feet. Her father had told her to hide, and shoved her into a hiding place while she cried for her mother who had gone quiet just before _he_ came. He who used to be her hero, her protector . . . her alpha was now the stuff of nightmares. He slaughtered her father and then left. She waited only a few moments before crawling out and then all she could do was stare.

She snapped out of it when she heard the screaming of her pack stop, and slowly she walked away from the bodies of her parents and towards the silence. She stepped over other bodies, trying not to stare at their slashed throats and gaping wounds. She had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out when she saw her best friend on the ground, mangled so badly she almost didn't recognize her.

And then she saw him.

He was standing over the body of her aunt, in mid transformation. Anger rippled throughout her body. He had to pay for this was all she could think. Without a thought her own body ripped through the transformation, a true wolf, not a humanoid thing as he looked to be. And he was so distracted that it wasn't until she had ripped his throat out that he knew she was even there. He gargled and clutched at his throat until she attacked again, biting into the torn flesh as he struggled until he moved no more and his eyes were lifeless.

She continued to rip and rip until she could no more and released him. She felt stronger, strangely, and she knew that her eyes would be blood red now, but it didn't matter. Looking upon the devestation her alpha had caused she became terrified, realizing she was alone and oh so young. She whimpered pitifully and slunk away, but paused briefly to look across the way. Standing there among the bodies were three strangers, or so she thought. She recognized the one in the middle, with the sunglasses and the cane. He had caused this, had whispered lies to her alpha, of power and alliance. And this had been the consequence.

She wanted to show them her fangs in defiance, but she was still scared and exhausted, so instead she did the only thing she could do. She ran. And as she ran, she vowed vengeance.

* * *

R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU


	2. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except OCs!

A/N: YAY YOU DECIDED TO MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Which, coincidentally, is the first chapter. Anywho… here goes!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Danger Hills**

Paws hit the ground with soft, barely audible thuds as the she-wolf ran through the trees. There was the slightest of breezes, but she hardly noticed due to her thick fur and the fact that the last remnants of summer kept the temperature warm. However her coat was more suited to conceal her in the summer. It was cream, with light honey coloring along her back and ears and the tip of her tail, more suited to hide her in snow. And that's why she had to run quickly, having no chances of hiding in the open trail as it were, with her pursuer closing in. But four legs were quicker than two and she kept going.

The thud of her pursuer's footsteps suddenly quieted and in surprise she skidded to a stop and turned around to see where he'd gone. There was sign of him, and curiously she sniffed the air. His scent was faint, not close. She gave a satisfied little bark and turned around to continue on her way when she was knocked to the side by another body. She yelped in surprise and tried to knock them off, only to have a something sharp shoved against her throat. But quick as it had come it was gone and she was released. The attacker was grinning at her when she sat up and she growled at him. "Rule number twenty-five: If you're being chased by people with weapons, don't stop running," he told her. The man seemed to be in his early thirties, tall with a thin lanky frame, messy brown hair that fell in his brown eyes and a friendly smile that could fool anybody.

She snorted at him as he pulled a blanket from the overstuffed backpack he had and placed it over. She took this as a sign that it was time to change back. So she did, quick and easy. Where a wolf once stood was now a girl with long blonde curly hair, fair skin, with big blue eyes that had a tendency to glow red. She wrapped the blanket around her body, covering her nakedness, and gave the man a glare. "That was cheating Kevin!" she complained. It was the man's turn to snort now.

"Cheating? Lacey, that kind of careless move would have gotten you killed. If you get distracted or cocky it could end, very badly," the man, Kevin told her. Lacey winced, for she knew all too well what could happen to someone if they turned their back on things. Kevin saw the quick flash of pain that flashed in her eyes and sighed. "It's alright Lace, just be more careful," he told her, ruffling her hair. She growled playfully at him. "C'mon lets head back to the house. I won and you know what that means! You have to shower and get ready for school," he said, turning and walking back the way they'd come. Lacey gave a frustrated groan and followed after him, silently cursing herself for losing the damn bet.

An hour or so later Lacey was showered and dressed in simple skinny jeans, worn combat boots, and a green v-neck. With her back pack, filled with all the things Kevin had insisted she needed for school, in hand she hopped in the car and off they went. It didn't take too long for them to get to the school, and Lacey was about to open the door to get out when Kevin hit the locks. She turned to ask why, only to be met with his serious face. "What are the rules?" he asked. Lacey rolled her eyes. "C'mon Kevin just let m-" "What are the rules Lacey?" The young she-wolf huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't attack the students, don't get into fights, do all the stuff the teachers tell me, and don't wolf out," she said, dutifully. Kevin gave a satisfied nod. "Good girl, now go on, be a teenager. I'll pick you up after school, so don't leave the campus until I get here," he told her. She rolled her eyes and he unlocked the door, allowing her to get out. As she walked away he rolled down the window and called out "Bye honey I miss you already!" and he just knew she growled at him as he drove off. He had some things to take care of today.

0 0 0

Elsewhere, Stiles and Scott were just walking into campus. "I'm telling you man, this is just weird. I mean it's been too quiet," Stiles was saying. Scott nodded. "Yeah but it's nice right? I mean no bad things for three months. Maybe the Alpha Pack moved on?" he said. His best friend just shrugged. "Yeah well…it's just boring y'know?" The werewolf quirked a brow. "Would you rather have crazy werewolves and evil English teachers running around?" he asked. Stiles gave him a look and was about to reply when he suddenly crashed right into someone. Both he and that someone, a pretty blonde girl, fell to the floor. "Oh shit I'm sorry! I-" Stiles stuttered and apology, only to quiet in surprise when he saw a flash of red in the girl's eyes that disappeared quickly. "I-uh…sorry?" he said as she suddenly pushed herself up and hurried away.

Scott reached a hand and helped him up, both watching as the girl practically ran away. "Did you see that?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. "Yeah."

0 0 0

Kevin is going to skin me into a rug, Lacey thought as she hurried down the hallway. That boy had seen her eyes! Hopefully he just thought it was some kind of light trick. She could only hope. She decided to worry more about getting to class, and eventually found. First period English with Mr. Cooper. She walked in just as the bell rang, and paused in the doorway when she noticed some of the class had eyes on her. She felt like an animal under scrutiny at a zoo and almost let out a growl, but quickly composed herself. To say she was not used to this kind of setting was an understatement. She had grown up in a completely different way than most. Her pack had a… alternative lifestyle. They lived in the woods, far from humans in their own community where human mannerisms and ways were not in play. They were wild people, a strong pack with an unbreakable bond until her alpha-"Would you please take a seat?" the teacher asked. Lacey snapped out of her daze and did as the teacher said, accepting that this would be an incredibly long day. She just hopped that she wouldn't run into that boy again.

The door opened and the teacher sighed in annoyance. "You're late," he said, and Lacey looked up to see who it was. It was the boy from earlier, and he saw her and he sat in the empty seat next to her.

Yup, this was going to be a long day.

0 0 0

Kevin let out a sigh as he stood in front of the apartment door. It had been a while, years in fact, since he'd seen his cousin. They'd been like brothers before he'd left the family eight years ago, and besides a few brief calls for hunts they had no contact. So you can see why he was a little hesitant before knocking on the door. The one who answered the door was a teenage girl with pretty brown eyes that he hadn't seen since she was a tiny child.

Little Allison Argent wasn't so little anymore. He couldn't help but grin at her, despite the odd look she was giving him. "Is your dad home?" he asked. "Who's asking?" she responded, and he liked that sass. She got it from her mother and he wondered if she'd be as terrifying. "Kevin Argent," he said, earning a wide eyed look. Before she could respond again Chris walked up behind her. "Allison you're late for school," he said, not taking his eyes off Kevin.

* * *

OOOOOOOOH CLIFFHANGER

I hope you enjoyed chapter one!


End file.
